Sacred Twins Union
by Blitz12
Summary: A oneshot based on Sacred Twins. When Ichika rescues Madoka from Phantom Task, Madoka realises that she cannot bury her feelings for her brother anymore. Ichika has a decision to make, will he push his sister away or accept his twin's long heartfelt feelings for him. Rated M for lemon.


**Sacred Twins Union**

Madoka POV

I continued to watch my brother as he talks with his so called 'fanclub'. By fanclub, I mean the other IS representatives. The sight of him being so friendly with the others was making me envious. Envious of the fact that they were taking away intimate time away from my twin.

My buried feelings would often arise sometimes like an occasional spark that would cause a small fire only to be extinguished by other circumstances. However, this time the fire refused to be extinguished. I cannot bury away my forbidden feelings for Ichika-nii anymore.

After the Kurokishi incident, when I was kidnapped and made to pilot the Kurokishi against my will by Phantom Task. I cried inwardly as I caused harm to the one that I treasured the most. I grasped the necklace which contained the inactive IS of Kurokishi. The IS was completed synched with me, I have no choice but to keep it with me because Chifuyu-nee says that in the other hands, who knows what damage the IS could cause.

My weakness was completely exploited by the consciousness that was in the Black Knight. As Ichika-nii explained it, the consciousness within Byaku Shiki was of a young angelic girl with the personality to encourage Ichika to continue fighting for the ones he had cared for. KuroKishi on the other hand, had the appearance of an angel but the personality of the devil. It tempted me with power to remove those that were essentially thorns that came between me and my brother; those other girls that would only take my brother away.

My rage was what had nearly killed my brother and I loathed myself for it. The sight of my heavily wounded brother hugging me was the catalyst which I needed to snap out of Kurokishi's violent grasp as her tendrils left my mind, allowing me to regain control of my body. The first thing that came to mind was a forbidden happiness, a dream that I had longed to have. My brother and I would be the dream couple and that nobody would come in between us. But the truth remained when I snapped out of my daydream.

I remained beside my brother as he laid recovering in the IS academy's ward, my hands tightly grasped between his hand. Although, he was still mostly conscious, I did what I could to alleviate what guilt I had. As the little sister, my place was always by my brother's side. No words of comfort from the classmates, Ichika's so called fanclub and not even Chifuyu nee-san was enough to heal the burden on my heart.

Ichika's voice was the only one that could help me now. I continued praying that it would be okay. And as I continued to shed tears on my brother's behalf, my brother lifted up his hand and wiped the tears from my face.

"Madoka, please don't cry. It is not your fault…" As expected of Ichika-nii to be the one to cheer me up. I instinctively gave my brother a tight hug that I never wanted to let go ever. My brother patted my head and uttered many words of comfort, I don't want to let go of this warmness ever again.

Ichika-nii, I really love you…I don't want to let you go.

* * *

Ichika POV

It had been 2 days since that incident when I freed my sister from the grasp of her dark IS. Now, it seemed that Kurokishi had been completely tamed by my sister, although there were some safelocks in place in case it goes berserk again. And with Byaku Shiki at my side, I will rescue her as many times as I need to.

During one of my walks outside when my classmates and childhood friends weren't pestering me, I met Madoka who started to avoid me since the Kurokishi incident. I was frustrated, not at Madoka, but at myself who failed to protect her from Phantom Task before they took her.

I managed to catch up to Madoka, who had ceased to escape from me.

"Madoka, is there anything I did to make you so uncomfortable that you don't want to stay with me? If it's about that inc…."

I was cut off by a crying Madoka, "No! Ichika-nii. It's never your fault. You were the one that saved me. That's why I am always the one troubling you." Her sniffling became louder, and I hugged her with both my arms around shoulders. "I don't condemn you for anything. You are my lovely sister after all."

Those were my true feelings, I NEVER thought of my sisters as a burden.

"Ichika-nii…" Madoka stopped crying, her voice now a whisper. She also stopped shaking.

"Can you go on a date with me?" Madoka's face was lowered, her bang covered her eyes, but I swore that her face was more red than I thought. Although it could have been the sunset, but then again, that could have been my imagination.

"Sure." The response that I got was the brightest smile that I received from Madoka during the whole entire day, she lifted up her pinky finger, a gesture that meant an indefinite promise. I didn't even hesitate as I took my pinky finger and enwrapped it in hers.

"Today was a little late, how about tomorrow then?" Madoka nodded, "I will look forward to it Onii-chan." I haven't been called that in a long time now ever since junior high school.

When the fateful day arrived, I felt a little ridiculous as I had to sneak past the academy in the morning. Enough contact with my fellow IS candidate representatives was enough to warrant such a maneuver as they would attack me upon contact with ANYBODY of the female sex even if it were themselves.

I managed to meet Madoka during the gates as promised. I wonder how were we going to proceed with our date. Well, we can always improvise on the way.

"I have been waiting for you onii-chan." Madoka was waving my way. I was stunned for a few seconds, she wore an armless black dress held in place by 2 small shoulder straps, with a skirt that reached to her upper thighs and on one side, there was a sash hanging down her left hip that reached her left knee. And on the other side of the hip, I was not surprised to see that Madoka had brought her holstered BB gun with her.

Madoka came closer and blushed a little as she noticed my dropped jaw and it was only when she pulled my arm along that snapped me out of my daydream. This is not good for my health, when did my little sister become so beautiful and I didn't even realise it?

We looked into clothing stores, model shops and other places that mostly fit Madoka's preferences, but she wasn't keen on buying anything. Most of the time as we are floating from place to place, we had walked arm in arm, with her head leaned toward my shoulder and occasionally rubbing it affectingly.

"Hey that couple over there!" Both Madoka and I turned to the voice, it was an icecream stall. The man running the stand flashed us a wide smile. I felt my cheeks heat up at being addressed like that. But I thought I need to nip this misunderstanding.

I rubbed my head embarrassingly and avoided eye contact with the man, "Uh sorry about that, but she isn't my…" only to be cut off by Madoka who hugged my arm tighter.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend!" Madoka was much more enthusiastic about this date than I thought.

"I'll have one then." I gave up trying to convince myself, I might as well play along. The icecream tender gave us a large cone of ice cream. As Madoka took the cone in her hands, she grabbed me using her other hand and we both sat at a nearby table with the umbrella attachment.

Madoka hungrily licked the ice cream while being careful about not making a mess and not soiling her clothes. She held out her cone slowly to me before shyly asking me, "you want some?" She is really pushing my limits, she is my sister damnit! I have to try to get some distance from this.

"It's okay, you can finish it!" I stammered quickly, okay maybe a little too quick.

Madoka visibly deflated, and I feel very bad that I had to ruin the atmosphere when she clearly wanted to go through with this date. She began to bring it back to her mouth before I held her hand.

I could feel myself flushing as I took a quick bite of the remains of the ice cream before Madoka brought it back and finished the treat, her face was turning red as well. Both of us clearly were keeping up the façade but we were slowly crumbling nonetheless.

Both of continuing walking around admiring the scenery until the sun set. Both of end up walking to a small cliff where we could see IS academy from the edge. Madoka walked ahead of me and turned to face me as her back leaned against the guard rail.

"Ichika-nii…I really want to thank you for the wonderful time we spent together. Did you have fun?" The atmosphere was light, but I felt some pressure from this question as though it would lead to something else.

I clenched my hands unknowingly, a bad habit that I never escaped yet. It seemed Madoka noticed it as well, as expected of my twin. And this made her tense for some reason. She was looking forward to my answer, as though it would end the day in either happiness or in tears.

"I did had fun…" My cheeks were getting hotter by the second.

Madoka turned to me while wiping 2 stray tears of happiness from her eyes. She looked at me again with the bright smile that made me happy as well. "I am really grateful to you Ichika-nii."

"Looks like our date is going to end soon," it was fun while it lasted while Madoka was my pretend-girlfriend.

"Not yet." Madoka's serious voice cut through my thoughts as she looked down on at her feet while walking towards me.

"Close your eyes," I could catch a glimpse of a very serious Madoka before darkness covered my vision. I waited for a few seconds before I felt something soft touch my lips.

This sensation, it felt really good. But soon, my rationale started to go on overdrive as my logical side soon overridden my pleasure. I dare not think about what was happening to me. But I felt I needed to know the truth.

I opened my eyes to see my twin sister hugging me around the neck while tippy toeing a little and her lips softly kissing mine. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were blushed pink.

It was a light innocent kiss, she didn't use her tongue. Madoka pulled back after a few seconds and lifted up one finger to her lips, the one that she used to kiss me earlier.

"After a date, you have to end it like this right?" Her visage looked very pretty right now, and I am having serious doubts whether I was truly seeing the Madoka that I knew since I was born.

"Madoka, you know what you just did right?" My voice was frantic, she was the one that took my first kiss, (note the Laura kiss did not happen in my canon in Sacred Twins). This was supposed to be a gesture between lovers, but Madoka was my sister, a family member, she was NOT supposed to do this with me…

Guilt began to swell up in me. _Why did I do this_?

"Do you think that I didn't think this through Onii-chan?" Madoka was still within arms-reach. Her question pierces through my rationale thought, she knew what she did and still went through with it?

"I always loved you Onii-chan." My twin sister clutched her chest with her left arm while she continued to lock eye contact with me. I could not escape her grasp.

Madoka looked at the inactive Kurokishi necklace and brought it out with her right hand, she balled her right hand into a fist, carrying the necklace. "Though I cannot forgive HER for making me harm you. I do thank her for giving me the drive to fully pursue my feelings for you."

"For too long have I buried my feelings for you." Madoka now hugged me with both her hands now, I was completely frozen in place as my sister confessed her feelings to me. She continued without pausing, "you were there when I needed you. You make me happy. No other person. No man or woman made me as happy as you have for me. You saved me multiple times."

"I want you to know that my feelings for you extend more than just family. I love you as a woman loves a man." With that, Madoka started to shake, her nervousness reaching a critical point and with her feelings spilling like a dam being broken. She didn't hold anything back and I cannot defend against this.

My twin sister moved my hand so that it reached her chest. She looked at me with serious conviction, "can you feel this Ichika-nii?" I cannot doubt her words, her heart was beating rapidly and she says it's because of me that she has become like this.

But what can I do? I mostly saw Madoka as a sister until now. But what I fear now was what would happen if I rejected her? If it took so much effort for her to confess her feelings for me, then would it be the ultimate betrayal if I denied her that happiness?

"I…" I paused, no words coming out of my mouth.

Madoka kissed me again, and her tears reappeared. She was kissing me desperately, not wanting me to escape. She wanted an answer to her feelings right here and now.

I hugged her closely. I was enjoying the warmth immensely, the pleasure crushing my rationale in that I was engaged in incest with my own sister.

I felt something wet enter my mouth, Madoka's tongue wrapped around mine and I was stunned to know that my sister was being so assertive with me.

 _You love her_ , 2 voices echoed in my head. They were familiar voices, the first one was Byaku Shiki's consciousness and the second was my own. My feelings were growing as well. Do I deny them or do I embrace them?

"Madoka!" She was surprised when I returned her gesture with equal energy, our saliva mixing with each other and both of us were having the time of our lives. The matter of taboo was not even in question as I welcomed these newfound feelings of love for my sister.

"Onii-chan…." Her voice panting as she parted to take a breath.

"Madoka, I…" There was no turning back now. I will apologise to the others if I need to, but the one I love is here. "…love you too."

There, I said it. And Madoka was frozen in place as she waited for the news to sink in. It seemed like she was overjoyed that she couldn't move.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She crashed into my body as I hugged her tight. I will not allow her to suffer while she was with me. She repeated 2 words over and over again until she was too tired to do so.

"Thank you!"

It was getting very late and now, Madoka and I were walking hand in hand. There was one destination to go to now. I am glad that Chifuyu-nee was busy in IS academy preparing for her lessons. There was no way that she would approve of our current relationship at this point. Both of us headed back home, the home that we lived the most of our lives and we went to my bedroom.

"Onii-chan…" I can't even think of Madoka as my sister anymore, she really developed into a beautiful girl in my eyes. She slowly took off the two straps on her shoulders and pulled them down, revealing her moderate size breasts, revealing them in open view for me.

I gulped as Madoka seemed to realise my nervousness, she took both of my hands and placed them on her mounds. She moved my hands around, earning a moan as she continued to use my hands to massage her breasts.

My hands starting to move on their own as it went faster and faster. My sister's voice was arousing as she fiddled in pleasure as my gestures continued to heat up her body in joy.

I felt my sister unzip my pants, revealing my erect penis. To be honest, I still felt a little ashamed that I had this reaction to my own flesh and blood. But, it didn't last long as she took the shaft with her right hand and started to giving me a hand job. Her hands were soft and gentle.

The joy was reflected in both of our expressions as we did everything that we could do so that the Other would enjoy it.

I felt myself smile as I reached underneath Madoka's skirt and rubbed my finger across her clitoris. She jumped a little, before looking at me with a pout. She didn't like to be caught off guard like that. But, her pout returned to a smile as she smiled as we touched each other's nether regions.

Madoka's panties soon became moist as she became increasingly aroused by hand motions. And she was reaching her limit, her eyes not completely focused as pleasure took over, "onii-chan, your hands, they feel so good!" She uttered sounds of arousal as I went faster. But I was reaching my limit too.

Both of us climaxed as our hands became soiled with the other's bodily fluids. I am so lucky that I didn't dirty Madoka's dress, she would probably hit me if I did. Both Madoka and I gave each other a loving expression as we shared another deep kiss as our hands removed the other's clothing leaving us completely naked.

I lied on my bed, allowing my sister to straddle me. She climbed on top of me and rubbed her erect clitoris on the shaft of my penis. The movement continued for 2 solid minutes and I could feel my pre-cum mixing with her vaginal juices.

Madoka looked at me as she lowered herself slowly onto the tip of my shaft.

"Finally this day has arrived, Onii-chan." She continued to sport a lovely expression as her sweetest dream had finally come true.

I know a bit of anatomy and sex from education, so I knew what was going to happen, I didn't want to cause her too much pain.

"Madoka, take it easy ok?" There was a lot of concern in my tone for my twin sister.

"It's okay, if it's you Onii-chan, you will never hurt me." With her confidence in place, she flinched as she lowered herself completely and we became united. I could see blood dripping onto my penis as her hymen tore and I took her virginity. But, not once did she scream in pain.

"Kiss me Ichika-nii…." I felt no reason to object otherwise as she lowered her head to meet my lips. The action had caused her to relax immensely as she focused on our love rather than the pain of sex itself.

"Your lips feel really good Madoka."

Madoka kissed with more vigor as she shook her hips and my shaft was engulfed with the warmth of her interiors which was could be described as the best. Never had I dreamt the day that I would have sex, or even have a proper girlfriend.

"So this is how it feels to have sex with the person you love he most." The dark hair swayed as she continued to move her hips and my hands sneaked over to her sides to help her with the motion.

Her teary eyes shot open as both of us were close to reaching our limit. I continued to increase her speed and both of us were sweating as we continued to escalate our speed. We were also starting to lose our strength as well.

Madoka's fingers wrapped around my own fingers as we held each other until the end. As we were nearing climax, I was about to pull out when Madoka pulled me so that she was now on her back now. I was about to move my penis out so that I wouldn't cum inside her when my sister wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me back deeper.

"Please don't go. I want you inside of me Onii-chan." Her voice was so gentle that it was like an angel.

Without further resisting, I released my white fluids into my sister's vagina and both of us collapsed on our sides. We continued to face each other as we basked in the afterglow of our ritual.

I pulled up the sheets and covered the two of us. I could always wash our clothes and the dirty linen later. Right now, I just want to spend the rest of my night with my loved one.

The said girl hugged me and I returned the gesture, our bodily warmth heating us both.

"I love you so much Onii-chan."

"I know, Madoka. Sweet dreams." We kissed each other lightly before sleep overtook us both. There were no nightmares that night. There was no need for them because we had each other. We were both twins afterall, only we could truly understand each other…

~End

* * *

 **Author's note(s)** :

And here we go, my first lemon published! Note: Severed Bonds is NOT dead. It is still in production, but going very slow as I HATE writing slice of life and normal life scenes.

You know, this may motivate me in writing my original planned lemon oneshot for the spinoff for Severed Bonds. But I'll see what I can do with limited time. See you next time and viva the wincest!


End file.
